I wanna touch you, you wanna touch me too
by FemmeFaetal
Summary: One-shot. What if Bo and Lauren's first meeting in the lab had gone a little differently? Rated M for smut. Multiple POV.


**A/N: I can't be the only one who sensed all the sexual tension between Bo & Lauren during their first meeting in the lab. So, I decided to write a one-shot based on if they decided to act on it. I don't write a lot of smut, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Bo's POV**

"Please come with me." She says in a soft tone. Wow she's beautiful. It's a nice change compared to the asshole guys that were currently in the room. Her name is apparently Lauren. At least that's what the guy called her. I willingly get up and follow her. Well I didn't really have much of a choice, but I'd rather be examined by her than anyone else. Those other guys were kind of intimidating, and I was a bit nervous when I was sitting in that chair. Something about this woman's voice made me want to do whatever she told me to.

We reached the lab and she told me that she would have to do a full body exam as well as a blood test.

"I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis. And you are?" She introduced herself.

"Bo." I answer simply.

She instructed me to take my clothes off so that she could so the exam. Normally I was completely confident in my body, and had no problem showing it off. But I could feel her eyes on me as I undressed and began to feel a little self conscious. I used my hands in an attempt to cover myself.

"There's no reason to be shy. It's just an physical exam." She said as her eyes roamed up and down the front of me. She was definitely taking her time with this exam. She tilted her head as if in confusion and then went behind me. She used her hand to push my hair aside and then ran it down my back, letting it longer longer than it should have the closer she got to my ass. Wow it felt good. I closed my eyes and licked my lips. I've never had anyone touch me like this and it was an innocent exam. I could only imagine what it would be like if we were in bed together.

"So, what are you checking me for?" I asked her, effectively bringing her out of the trance she was in. Her hand fell from my body and I felt a little disappointment.

"Brands, ritual scaring." She said moving to face me again. "Different clans mark themselves in different ways." She pauses for a moment, looking my body over again. "My god, you're beautiful." She smiled at the ground and adds "I meant that professionally." As a cover up. I almost blush at her statement. I was used to getting called hot and sexy, mostly by guys, but not beautiful- and not from a woman as gorgeous as her.

"It's cool. I uh, I kinda have that effect on people." I say, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"Aha, well that would fit my hypothesis on you." She turns around again. "Would you mind if I asked you some incredibly personal questions?"

**Lauren's POV**

"Well all questions feel kinda personal when you're commando." She jokes. I guess they would, but she has absolutely no reason to feel uncomfortable with that body.

"Right, sorry." I say and gesture to her clothes. "Please."

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." She gets up off the table and walks over to her clothes. I can't help but catch a glimpse of her ass as she walked over there. I swallow thickly and realize that my palms are sweating lightly and there's a full ache between my legs. Her body is perfect, her face is too. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. "What the hell were those freaks that I just met?"

"They're Fae, an evolutionary branch that predates on humans." I answer her.

"Am I Fae?" She asks.

"Yes, well, that's your genus not your species." I correct myself and look back down at my clipboard.

"And for those of us who flunked biology?"

"I meant-" I looked up at her and my breath caught at the sight of her standing there in only a black bra. I smiled at her naivety "Fae is a general classification. There are many different types."

"So what type are you?" She asks turning back around and giving me a view of her backside again. This woman is driving me crazy. My arousal is building my the minute, as she stands her practically naked.

"The insatiably curious human doctor type." I answer her.  
She laughs a little. "I'm in it for the science."

"Oh, kinky." She jokes, but in a second I'm imagining her getting incredibly turned on as I talk about science, and that leads to other things. An image of our bodies writing together in my bed flashes through my mind. I laugh and tilt my head down to cover up my blush.

"Now for the million dollar question." She says moving closer to me. I'm suddenly thankful for the exam table separating us as I can't seem to take my eyes off her. Had it not been there I may not be able to keep my hands to myself. "What kind of Fae am I?"

"Well there are a number of ways to classify a species of fae." I add as she pulls on her underwear followed by her pants, which appear to be leather. Wow. "By their power is one way, but since I can't let you show me that, there's also by the way they feed."

She pulls her top on and I feel a pang of disappointment. "I examined your kill from last night, and based on your feeding signature, you're-"

"Just say it." She cuts me off.

"You're a succubus."

"A succubus." She repeats and walks closer to me. My heart starts beating faster with her in such close proximity. "Can you fix it." I laugh a bit. I still couldn't understand how she didn't know what she was.

"Well there's nothing to fix, you're a perfect biological specimen of you're kind." Literally, you are perfect.

"Who has a habit of waking up next to dead lovers. I mean if that's not sick, I'd like a second opinion."

**Bo's POV**

"We can help you learn to control it. If you'd like." She tells me. Of course if like it. I can't stand having to take innocent lives just so this thing inside me can be sated.

"That's possible?" I ask, making sure she's not just yanking my chain.

"Definitely. If you'd been born into a clan you'd have been taught by now. You'd still have to feed, but you would always have to kill." I would certainly take her up on this offer.

"You deserve a normal life, we can offer that to you." I wanted to be normal more than anything else, and this woman's offer sounded promising. If I couldn't be normal, learning control was the next best thing. But things like this didn't come without a catch.

"What's the catch?" I ask her.

"The Fae are divided, the light and the dark. I presume they'd want you to join one of them before they'd allow me to offer you much help."  
I looked into we eyes and held her gaze. She was truly stunning. Maybe I could use my persuasion on her to get is out of here. Partly because I wanted to get away from the people who brought me here, but mostly because I wanted her. She seemed to be a logical woman and would probably say no if I just asked her to leave with me.

I walked closer to her and put my hands into hers which were together and pulse her. "I can offer you things," she leaned forward a bit, almost I kiss me. "If we get out of here."

Her eyes glanced down to my hands in hers. "I know what you're doing." She says.

"Do you want me to stop?" I give the option of me stopping it. I knew that it turned most people to putty in my hands, but maybe she was different.

"No." She answers. Guess not. My eyes fall to her lips. They look soft and inviting and I wonder what they would feel like against mine. I had just killed a guy to feed my inner succubus last night. I didn't feel the hunger I usually did. I leaned forward more, and so did she. This continued until our lips met. The kiss was light at first. Her lips were as soft as I imagined them to be. I moan as I felt her tongue brush across my bottom lip and I open my mouth in compliance. Our tongues dance together for a few moments and I don't even realize that I've stopped pulsing her until her hands move to grip my hips. She pulls me towards her with a force that effectively turns me on. She continues to kiss me fiercely while pushing me backwards to the exam table. Oh my god. Normally I was the forceful one with lovers, but the way Lauren was handling me was making me incredibly aroused.

Her hands moved up to my stomach and went under my shirt. Running over my abdomen first, then moving up to my breasts. I broke the kiss and flipped us, so that she was against the table. I kissed her hard and then moved my lips to her neck. I could feel my succubus coming up to play. I knew I had to control myself. She was the last person I wanted to accidentally kill. She whimpered as I sucked at her pulse point and then soothes the spot by running my tongue over it slowly.

**Lauren's POV**

Her hands moved up to my shoulders to push off my lab coat. The. I felt them run up and down my arms. She continue to kiss and lick my neck making me buck my hips against hers. I was aroused before she started pulsing me, now I wasn't even sure if she still was, but my core was no doubt dripping with arousal by now. Her hands left my arms to drop to the button of my pants, her fingers working quickly to get it open. I bit my lip as I anticipated those finger moving under the pants. But instead she moved them slowly up and down my thighs. Each time they went up, getting closer and closer to where I wanted them most. They went all the way up to my hips and in one swipe, pulled my pants completely off. She bent down to place soft kisses on my inner thighs. She placed a kiss on my underwear of my center before moving back up to take my lips between hers again. I moves my hands into her long dark locks, and gripped harder as he kissed me with more intensity.

To my disappointment she pulled away and held her forehead against mine. Her hand moved down to my underwear and slipped under. She gasped at how wet I was and moved her fingers up and down a few times before slipping two of them into me. Oh god this felt so good. I know I really shouldn't have let her get this far, but it was the best feeling in the world. I moaned as she entered me, starting a slow pace at first. Then she pulled out and moved her fingers coated in arousal, to move in circles on my clit. My hands gripped her shoulders as she moved. She had me whimpering and slowly moving my hips with each motion of her fingers. It wasn't long before they were inside me again, moving a bit faster this time. "Mmmm, Bo. God that feels so good."

She kept up the pace until I was moaning more. She thrust harder and faster as I got louder. She moved up to kiss me deeply again, and within second I felt the waves of pleasure roll through my body. Her mouth was muffling my moans. If anyone heard us, oh my god I didn't even want to think about what would happen. I felt my orgasm coming on strong and I broke the kiss to moan out her name as my body twitched with my climax. I leaned into Bo for support. I only needed a minute to recover before I flipped us and pushed her against the table. No way I was going to let her have all the fun.

**Bo's POV**

God the forceful Lauren was back. Her lips were attacking my neck as her hands were lifting up my shirt. She pulled it off and tossed it aside and did the same for my bra. Her mouth went to one of my nipples, which immediately hardened, as her fingers wet to work on the other. This had me quickly moaning. My breasts were really sensitive and with the way she already had me this turned on, I was sure that if she just brushed against my panties I would come.

"Ohhhh Lauren." Her tongue continued to circle my nipple but then she pulled away. I groaned in disappointment, but her hands were quickly back in my breasts massaging them as her mouth moved back up to meet mine.  
She pushed my back on the table and kelt to pull off my pants. She decided that teasing me was a good idea and nuzzled her nose against my center. She decided against further teasing when I growled at her though. She pulled off my panties and spread my legs. She bit her lip upon seeing how aroused he had made me. She moved her head closer and darted out her tongue to give me a long slow lick. That practically had me screaming out already, but I held it down. She moved her tongue to my clit to flick it lightly. This felt so damn good. I never had anyone make me feel the way that she was. She continued stroking me with that talented tongue of hers and I was soon writhing underneath her. She used an arm to hold me down and prevent my hips from bucking as my orgasm overtook me. I was gasping and moaning her name as I came. She continued licking me lightly as I rode it out.

When I was done, she moved back up to kiss me and I could taste myself on her lips. I moaned softly at the sensation. It wasn't until a minute or two later that I realized we basically had sex and I didn't kill her. Or feed off of her at all for that matter. It's like my succubus just knew to back off and control itself.

"Oh my God." She pushed herself off of me. "What just happened?"

"Well, if I explained everything that just went down, I'd probably get horny again. But to put it simply, we had sex."

"Oh no, no, no. You need to leave now!" She said sternly. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

"Hey don't worry about it, okay?" I said softly as I picked up my clothes to get dressed for the second time since being here. "If anyone says anything. Just say I used my powers in you." She still looked unsure. I fully clothed myself as she put her pants back on. I moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I won't let you get in trouble for this. Just pretend that this didn't happen." She nodded in compliance.

"You should get going." She said.

"Okay." I replied before exiting the lab, only to find the scruffy looking guy waiting for me with a rather large pair handcuffs. Great, at least one good thing came out of today.


End file.
